TW: Be my Valentine
by toobeauty
Summary: First Janto Valentine s day


**TITLE:** Be my Valentine

**AUTHOR:**foreverjack

**DISCLAMER:**I don´t know the people involved: they belong to BBC, but I´d love to own a gorgeous blue-eyed Captain.

**PAIRINGS/CHARCTERS:**Jack/ Ianto; Gwen/Rhys; Tosh/Owen.

**GENRE: **Romance/ Angst.

**WARNINGS:**M/M relationship

**FEEDBACK:**yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever

**SUMMARY:**It is the first Valentine´s Day for Ianto and Jack, but things seem to be different than how Ianto would like.

Since February began, Ianto was thinking that this would be his first Valentine´s Day with Jack. Well, they weren´t a real couple; Ianto was a "part-time shag" as Owen called him, among other things.

But being an eternal romantic (and to put the matters worse Welsh), Ianto was looking forward for this February 14th. Tons of ideas came to his mind, but he was sure that they would remain liked these, just ideas.

The girls at the Hub were getting very excited, as both their boyfriends had sent dinner invitations. Rhys had already started sending Gwen little presents; Owen, on the other hand, just hugged and kissed Tosh more frequently than before.

Ianto was glad to see them so happy, but a tiny pang of jealousy and sadness flooded his heart. He had fallen for Jack since the very first moment he saw him, in spite of being Lisa alive by that moment; Ianto felt his heart warm whenever the Captain set those gorgeous blue eyes on him. Ianto´s infatuation grew with the months and turned into love, giving that place for some kissing and casual sex.

Saint Valentine´s Day arrived and Gwen and Tosh were given a nice chocolate box from Jack and his greeting. Gwen, whose heart was really fluffy, turned round and whispered to Ianto:

"What has Jack given you, Ianto?"

"Nothing, Gwen, why would he give me something?" Ianto replied with a firm voice, hiding his disillusion.

Ianto went directly to the kitchenette and started his beloved coffee machine and the smell of coffee inundated the Hub. When the brew was over, Ianto set the five cups on a silver tray and delivered the first three at their workstations and gave each girl a small heart-shaped chocolate and a warm kiss on their cheeks. After that, Ianto headed to Jack´s office, he knocked and entered, placing the cup of coffee on the desk. Jack thanked him without lifting his eyes, and Ianto left the place without saying a word. He felt awful and he knew that the best place to give free way to his rant was the Archives, so he went there and stayed for four long hours.

Jack called him through the earphones and when he was on his way, Gwen told him:

"Jack has been pacing his office for the last thirty minutes and he only does that when he is about to take a decision, so pet, prepare because your Valentine's day invitation is on its way."

Ianto´s heart ran a bit quicker thinking about that possibility but his nervousness didn´t reach his face. He knocked for the second time, entered and asked:

"Anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes, have you seen the blue shirt with the small red wings? Have you already picked it up from the laundry-shop?"

"Yes, sir, it is ironed and hung inside your wardrobe."

"Wonderful, and what about the braces, which one is better?" Jack asked Ianto showing him two pairs, one navy blue and one red

Ianto loved seeing Jack in blue, the colour outstand his eyes colour and his fair complexion.

"I think the blue ones, sir"

"Good choice, Ianto, thanks. That´s all"

Ianto felt dismissed for the second time that day and his mood was getting darker. When he was near Gwen´s desk, she stopped typing and asked with a full smile on her face:

"So pet, where is Jack taking you?"

"Nowhere, he´s just asked me about his clothes."

"Oh, sorry, maybe he will ask you when we are gone."

They ate all together at the board room, but Jack looked a bit distracted or rather nervous and Ianto was looking more and more miserable. He knew that nothing would happen, but deep down inside he hoped that Jack would consider spending the day with him.

Jack kept looking at his watch and Owen couldn´t help asking why. Jack said that he was waiting for a special delivery.

Around four in the afternoon, the delivery boy arrived and Jack hurried to the Tourist Office and got two packages. Everybody saw Jack taking both packages to his office and handled them with extreme care.

Jack suddenly disappeared into his room and reappeared half an hour later bathed, shaved and smartly dressed. His natural scent was deadly stronger, and Ianto just could sigh and think how good-looking his Captain was.

"Wow Jack, you are very smart, do you have a meeting?"

"Yes, in the evening" Jack answered blushing slightly.

"I don´t recall seeing any meeting in your diary for today, sir. Aren´t you confused? "

"No, I am not, well, it is more like a date" and saying that the immortal´s cheek went pinky again, and gave Ianto a shy look.

Ianto felt his heart smash into pieces and hurt can be seen in his blue eyes; he turned round and left the office. Jack looked at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes and Gwen followed him and hugged him tight in the middle of the stairs.

"Don´t worry pet, it is just …" but Ianto stopped her by putting his index finger on her lips.

"It´s okay, Gwen" and saying that he went back to the Archives again.

Around five thirty, Jack asked them if they could stay till seven and added that he was on his way out but that they shouldn´t worry about the Rift alarm because any alert would go directly to his wrist strap. He took his two packages and went out with a big smile on his face.

Everybody was in a cheerful mood except Ianto who was trying hard to stop his tears. Gwen and Tosh were around him like two mother hens, trying to comfort him.

Ianto sent everybody home as soon as Jack was gone because there was no need for all of them to be there and apart from that he wanted to be alone. He went to Jack´s office and found the greatcoat hung; he caught it between his hands and pushed it towards his nose, it had Jack´s wonderful smell, 51st century pheromones in its full strength, and he cried.

After some minutes, he left the Hub after checking everything was properly locked and walked home; he was not in a hurry; who would like to arrive to a lonely flat knowing that the man he loves was spending this Valentine´s day with someone else?

When Ianto opened the door of his flat, he was caught between two strong arms and warm soft lips kissed him tenderly.

"Happy Valentine's day, Yan!! What took you so long?" Jack said with love in his voice.

"Jack? Jack but … what are you doing here? What about your date?" Ianto asked in a whisper.

Jack looked at him with surprise and answered:

"What are you talking about, Yan? YOU are my date, silly"

"But you didn´t tell me anything about this!"

"Yes, I did; I sent you a message this morning, Ianto"

"No, you didn´t , Jack"

"Yes, I did; check your inbox" Jack said with a worried expression in his face.

"My phone is off, that´s strange but it is the third time it happens this week." After explaining that, Ianto scrolled for the message and there it was; he read it and pulled his arms around Jack´s neck and kissed him with passion.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"For your message", Ianto replied blushing.

"If I had known that was going to be your reaction, I´d have sent you messages more often" Jack said laughing.

After pecking Ianto on his lips, Jack took his lover to his own dining room where a beautiful table was laid for two with silver dishes, red napkins, crystal glasses and candles.

Ianto froze in the spot and tried to remember how to breath; he turned round and look at Jack´s eyes while some tears ran along his cheeks.

"Don´t cry, Yan, I did this to show you that you are important to me, to make you feel happy; I´m sorry if this didn´t …" and he was hushed by Ianto´s lips.

"This is wonderful, Jack but it is too much"

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you. Have a seat while I bring the food," Jack said, kissing Ianto on his forehead.

Ianto sat down and found one of the two mysterious packages next o his plate.

"Why don´t you open your present?" Jack said from the kitchen.

Ianto took the present, unwrapped and opened the heart- shaped box. Along sigh escaped from his lips, there was a necklace with a pendant which shows their initials entwined. Ianto ran to the kitchen and kissed Jack passionately (who had been watching Ianto´s reaction behind the door).

"I guess you like your present, Yan" Jack said.

"Very much, indeed. Will you do me the honour, please?"

Jack took the necklace and set it around Ianto´s neck, placing a kiss on the pendant which was now resting on his lover´s heart.

"I don´t have a present for you, Jack" said Ianto truly embarrassed.

"Yes, you have. YOU are my present Jones, Ianto Jones and everything I have been looking forward to having. Let´s eat and guess what? It is not pizza!" Jack said showing his famous Harkness smile.

The dinner was delicious and they talked about everything. After washing up, Ianto felt really nervous and he knew that his next move would define the future of his relationship with Jack.

They were sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee, when Ianto turned round to face Jack and looking into Jack´s blue-grey eyes, he asked:

"May I ask you a question, Sir?"

"Of course, Ianto, shoot"

"Captain Jack Harkness, will you be my Valentine?" Ianto asked taking Jack´s hands into his.

Jack looked at his Welshman with love in his eyes and answered:

"Yes, I will, I am yours for the rest of your life if you choose so."

"I DO" and saying that, Ianto kissed his Captain´s lips, took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

The second package was lying on a near table; it was a single red blood rose with a card that read "Be my Valentine forever, xo Jack". While they were walking to the bedroom, Jack remembered the second present but he decided that it would be a nice present for the "morning after".

The end.

*The message read: "Happy V-day, Yan, our date today is at 7.30, don´t be late!! Keep a low profile at the Hub, don´t want anybody to ruin our first V-day with sarcastic comments. Looking forward for this date, xo J"*


End file.
